


新年 New Year

by airlylxy



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airlylxy/pseuds/airlylxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden的几次新年经历以及他是怎么庆祝新年的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	新年 New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkestHeir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/gifts).
  * A translation of [New Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077396) by [DarkestHeir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestHeir/pseuds/DarkestHeir). 



> 我不认识这些人。  
> 多角关系。  
> （译者注：斜线不代表攻受）  
> Aiden/Damien  
> Aiden/T-Bone  
> Aiden/Tobias/T-Bone  
> （这也可能会变成一团混乱）[1]  
> 

1.那是个特别普通的新年，他是Damien一起度过的，鉴于他们都对天空中混着上升的气球间绽放的烟花，以及吵闹的醉鬼们不感兴趣。这些繁华的景象都只是掩盖了枪声，陷入危险的人们的尖叫以及小偷们打破停止营业（或还开着的）商店玻璃偷到东西逃跑的声音。

 

Aiden坐在沙发上，天空中正闪烁着红色的光芒，他转过头来从旅馆的窗户看出去。如果这不是新年，烟火也会这样在巨大的爆炸声中绽放，然后在夜空中留下颜色以及特别图形、单词或是数字的印子。

Damien坐在Aiden旁边看电视，在那些滔滔不绝地讲着新年来临的频道间换台。

最后，他厌倦了电视上千篇一律的内容，关掉了它，伸手搂住了Aiden。

 

Aiden低下头顶在了Damien的下巴上，感觉到年长的男人正亲吻着他的头，他慢慢地改变自己的姿势直到他的头枕在年长者的大腿上。

Damien抬起Aiden的头，以一个相当奇怪的角度俯身亲吻他。

亲吻渐渐变成了带着性欲的挑逗，于是他们移动到那张他们共同拥有的床上。

外面吵杂的声音更响了。

 

新年倒计时开始了，但是他们都把时间花在了脱掉对方的衣服上。

 

2.Damien不在了，这回的新年也变得不一样了。

他和T-Bone坐在一起，在岛上最高的地方，也就是碉堡，来回地传递着一瓶威士忌。

外头很冷，所以他们挤在一起，并一起分享了三张毯子盖在膝盖上，有那么一段时间，两个人都沉默着。

 

天空中每隔一段时间都会一次性升起大量的烟火，而他们发誓在他们现在坐的位置上就可以感受到烟火的绽放。

他们呼出的雾气在空气中混合在了一起，然后消失，烟花在夜空中交织（却看不到星星）。

月亮出来了，给城市带了虚假的阳光。

“我去年这个时候就像这样和Damien一起在沙发上，”Aiden轻声说道，他的声音里隐藏着一个微小的裂缝，露出了里头的绝望，而这毫无疑问地让T-Bone身体里有什么东西感到破碎了，并且还让Aiden想要为那从指尖划过的过去的一年中的糟糕事大喊出声，这些事已经留下了精神创伤[2]。

 

酒瓶已经空了一半，T-Bone从Aiden手里抢走了酒瓶然后在他身边坐下[3]。

Aiden的身体紧绷起来，他感觉到身后有只手正从他的背部滑上来，提供了支撑。

当T-Bone将手搭在年轻人的肩上的时候，有一个漫长的瞬间，Aiden屏住了自己的呼吸。

一些细微的呜咽从Aiden唇间溜出来，但是剩下的都被颤抖的呼吸掩盖了。

 

T-Bone将他拉得更过来了些，让他稍许的可以依靠自己，而此时Aiden的呼吸终于失去了控制。

 

在他反应过来之前Aiden已经跨坐在他的大腿上，拳头紧攥T-Bone的T恤，埋头痛哭出声，泪水划过了他的脸颊。

Aiden的哭泣很难被看到，这只能说毫无疑问他被伤得太深了。

T-Bone伸手搂住了正在哭泣的人，把他拉的更近，这样就可以让Aiden埋在他脖子边上哭泣了。

终于，Aiden停止了哭泣，转而依偎着T-Bone抽噎起来。

 

Aiden被拉了起来，T-bone注视着他，凝视的目光从他的朋友的手上移动到了他的后腰。

T-Bone擦干一些还残留在Aiden脸上正在往下滑的泪水，轻柔地抓住了他的外套将这个支离破碎的男人拉进了一个温柔的吻里。

 

他们继续着这个吻，直到T-Bone建议他们应该回到碉堡里头，他们一直吻着直到Aiden不小心在老黑客的嘴里打了个哈欠。

于是两人腿部纠缠地相拥陷入了沉睡。

而在外头，似乎整个城市都在大声地倒计时。

 

3.又是一年过去，而T-Bone这一年里经历了一个长达4个月冒险。[4]

Aiden已经离开了三个月[5]，试图远离城市的喧嚣，结果又被他（爱着）的那个朋友给叫了回来。

经历了整整一个月在碉堡里的性爱之后，他们都认为有必要离开这个城市（和这个国家）。

但在T-Bone离开之前，他接到了一个老朋友Tobias[6]的电话，于是他陷入了麻烦中试图帮助他的朋友。

整件事里T-Bone差不多有超过十次差点被杀，但他还是成功帮助Tobias恢复理智（或保存了剩下的理智）。

那些药除了少数被挑出来，其他都扔进了垃圾堆[7]，而有些旧的感情就像泡沫一样也浮到了表面。

在最后他们在一个房间里结束了这件事，Default试图放毒气杀死T-Bone，而Tobias在这紧张的情况下阻止了Default[8]。事情结束之后他们一起去了海滩，长久以来第一次放松自己，喝酒并互相开玩笑[9]。

 

他们开车回到谷仓[10]，关系也比在毒气室里的时候更亲近了，T-Bone那张可怜的床几乎散架（结果就是T-Bone得到了一张更好的床）。

 

不久之后T-Bone联系到了Aiden，更令Tobias崩溃的是[11]，T-Bone让Aiden和他们一起住在谷仓，因为这样他们就可以一起尝试扳倒Blume公司了。

当从Aiden从Nikki那里飞回来搬进谷仓之后，艰难的三个月过去了。

第一个月的问题是，当两个男人都将饥渴的目光投向T-Bone之后得到的困惑表情让T-Bone处于一个非常艰难的境地。[12]

他越爱他们两个，他就越害怕同时失去他们或者被迫选择其中一个。

而第二个月的问题就变成了T-Bone奇怪的表现，比如说为什么他不再碰另外两人，而这导致了这两人都在一些抱怨中给T-Bone按上了性无能的头衔。

第三个月倒可能是最令人惊喜和愉悦的了。

问题停止了，看起来似乎没有被解决，但又新出现了一种让T-Bone担忧的怪事。

直到有一次T-Bone为了调查Blume的装甲车而回谷仓拿武器，一些事情全部都能说通了。

他走下楼梯的时候听到了声音，听起来像是从嘴唇中吐露出的呻吟。

T-Bone加快了脚步，轻轻地把东西放下来让他移动得更快。而映入眼帘的场景简直不能让他更愉悦了。

T-Bone的嘴角露出一个笑容，轻轻地吹了个口哨，让Aiden惊得跳了起来而Tobias僵硬地把头转向那站在那里的人，脸上迅速泛起了尴尬的红云。

 

一场新的对话开始了，而这结束于两个人都责怪T-Bone居然没有告诉他们脚踏两只船的事，而却不来场3P。

但在这场对话之后，他们都变成了在床上抚弄Tobias的脊背的状态。[13]

 

不过那已经是几个月之前的事情了，而现在他们还在一起而且都非常幸福。

现在他们坐在谷仓所在的建筑物的天台上，紧挨在一起，当烟火在头顶上绽放声音划破夜空的时候，喝着不同的饮料。

Tobias依偎在他爱的两个男人中间，穿着一件红色的连帽衫，拿着一罐果汁而不是像T-Bone一样（喝啤酒）或是Aiden那样（喝朗姆酒）。Tobias非常喜欢看着天空因为烟火在他头顶上绽放而变得五彩斑斓。

T-Bone和Aiden对视一眼，然后看着他们正在沉浸在夜景中的恋人露出了一个微笑。

城市里的人们开始大喊着倒数计时，Tobias的嘴角露出了笑容。

当倒数到五的时候，Aiden迅速抬手抓住了Tobias的下巴把人拉进了一个吻里，同时T-Bone的手已经滑进了Tobias的双腿间。

 

庆祝新年到来的巨大的欢呼在城市中回荡，而Tobias的呜咽则消失在Aiden嘴中。T-Bone和Aiden都轻轻地笑了起来，然后迎接新的一年到来。

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 抱歉最后一个比其他部分都长！（因为）我真是太爱他们了！
> 
> 译者注释：  
> [1]原文是this was supposed to be a drabble，这个感觉自己能力不够翻不出原来的含义，所以意会一下吧。
> 
> [2]总感觉自己要被这句话搞疯了，有哪位英语较好的亲能告诉我“with meaning yes but undisputable mental scars were left”到底是个啥意思？“with meaning yes”到底是啥啊？
> 
> [3]前文中明明有“all lying on their lap as they huddle next to each other”，我给翻成“他们挤在一起”，为何后面还会出现“and T-Bone grabbed it form Aiden and sat it down next to him”……这俩不是已经坐在一起了吗？
> 
> [4] 这一段是DLC的 Bad Blood剧情相关，要是不知道DLC剧情的……可以去我放在随缘上的译文那里看或者去补一下游戏视频。反正对我这种手残来讲，整个游戏就是在突突突，什么机关都没有突突突好用。
> 
> [5]谁能告诉我“Aiden being gone for the 3 of them”是啥意思？
> 
> [6]这个就是完全DLC Bad Blood剧情相关了，想要看剧透的去随缘。
> 
> [7]这个是DLC剧情相关，同样，想要看剧透的去随缘。
> 
> [8]原文是“They ended up making out in the room Default tried to gas him in, only Tobias stopped him, feeling rather nervous of the placement.”我猜原作者大概忘了在 Default前打个句号，大概，这是在我玩通DLC之后的翻译的。
> 
> [9]这段是在DLC剧情全通关后的动画相关，同样，想要看剧透的去随缘。
> 
> [10]英文是The Silo，游戏中的繁体中文字幕是“谷仓”，DLC中T-Bone的藏身处。
> 
> [11]这个也涉及剧透，简单来说就是DLC的通关动画里Tobias提议要对抗Blume的话这个团队里还缺一个人，于是T-Bone说那就叫上狗哥吧，但是在主线中Tobias当初被狗哥一见面就用甩棍招呼过，所以留下了心里阴影……（但是没关系T-Bone后来用电击枪教训过狗哥正确的打招呼方式了）
> 
> [12]原文是“The first was the lustful looks both men gave T-Bone, then the looks of confusion that both pinned him into a very hard corner.”谁能告诉我“then the looks of confusion”到底是在指什么？
> 
> [13]原文是“But after the whole talk they both ended up playing with Tobias back in the bed.”求那位大大能够解释一下这到底该怎么翻，我已阵亡了。
> 
> 最后来说一点感想……
> 
> 要说游戏里T-Bone/Tobias这对在DLC里确实有种友达之上，恋人未满的感觉。而两人最有基情的片段大概就是在DLC最后T-Bone在毒气室里而Tobias被隔在玻璃外，T-Bone挣扎着提示对方把手机拿出来然后手机对着手机好让他骇进Default的系统吧。
> 
> 这俩人其实有点老夫老妻模式，在DLC收集的录音中，还在任职的时候Tobias有点看不起T-Bone。在录音中他表示，T-Bone虽然被认为是本世纪最伟大的黑客，Tobias却觉得T-Bone只是一个嬉皮而已。但是DLC中面对着生活环境糟糕还不停自黑的Tobias，T-Bone劝他不要总是自我责怪要对自己有点信心。
> 
> 不过第三段里的情节……额，我只能说对Aiden/Tobias这对感到有些惊讶而已，因为感觉两人联系不是很深，交点只能说是T-Bone吧。
> 
> 顺带一提原文作者有很多狗哥的文，虽然因为英语是人家的第三语言所以大概有语法拼写错误，不过意会一下还是能感觉到对方对感情的细腻描写（建议看一章完结文）。  
> 放在随缘居的译文地址，大量剧透警告：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-159274-1-1.html


End file.
